Runnaway Love
by Lootmagoot
Summary: Runnaway Love Ludacris ft Mary J Blidge.My first Song fic!


_Now little Max is only nine years old_

_She's tryin' to figure out why the world is so cold_

_Why she's all alone and they never met her family_

_Momma's always gone and she never met her daddy_

_Part of her is missing and nobody'll listen_

_Momma's on drugs, getting high up in the kitchen_

_Bringin' home men at different hours of the night_

_Startin' with some laughs, usually endin' in a fight_

_Sneakin' in her room when her momma's knocked out_

_Tryin' to have his way and little Max says "ouch"_

_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her_

_Tries to tell her mom but her momma don't believe her_

_Max's stuck up in a world on her own_

_Forced to think that Hell is a place called home_

_Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack_

_She says she's about to run away and never come back!_

Max got up from her mother's boyfriend had just left her she heard the door slam shut she ran into the kitchen,to see her mom getting high."Mama!"She tried to tell her mom what her mom just laughed,insinsting she was lieing."Max,stop lieing for gods is what?The fourth time this happened?"Her mother 's eyes got ran to her room and got a bag,she filled it with clothes and sneeked in her mom's room and stoled 500 dollars that her mom was going to buy drugs with,and stuff everything in her sat on her bed and waited intell she knew her mom was knocked ran to the looked behind her at her mothers body half-way off the table."I'm going to run away and never come back!"She then ran out the house.

_Little Nudge is only ten years old_

_She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold_

_Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her_

_Alcoholic Step-dad always wanna strike her_

_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises_

_Teachers ask questions, she's makin' up excuses_

_Bleedin' on the inside, cryin' on the out_

_It's only one girl really knows what she's about_

_Her name is little Angle and they become friends_

_Promise that they'll always be tight 'til the end_

_Until one day, lil' Angle gets shot_

_A drive-by bullet went stray up on her block_

_Now Nudge's stuck up in a world on her own_

_Forced to think that Hell is a place called home_

_Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack_

_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back!_

Nudge stood infrount of her tried to brush out the frizzness in her hair."Why am I not pretty?"She quitley asked heard her door start to turn ran to her bed and slide under it as soon as her drunk step-father came cried siently under her rember when she was in Math,and as she was leaveing,her shirt must of shrugged off,her teacher noticed her bruises on her has told her teacher she was a she rembered how much she missed Angle knew what she went through,since it happened to her promised to be tight forever,it was like that for then one day a couple of people where shooting,then they ran when they heard began to laugh at them,but then she stopped when Angle fell to the ground.A stray bullet had hit her.

As her step-father left her room,she shot grabbed and put clothes in a grabbed the twenty she she was all Nudge came to the window stell,she took one last look at her room."I'm going to run away and never come back!"She dropped down and ran.

_Little Ella is eleven years old_

_She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold_

_So she pops pills to get rid of all the pain_

_Plus she's havin' sex with her boy who's sixteen_

_Emotions run deep as she thinks she's in love_

_So there's no protection, he's usin' no glove_

_Never thinkin' 'bout the consequences of her actions_

_Livin' for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction_

_The days go by and her belly gets big_

_The father bails out, he ain't ready for a kid_

_Knowin' her momma would blow it all out of proportion_

_Plus she lives poor, so no money for abortion_

_Ella is stuck up in a world on her own_

_Forced to think that Hell is a place called home_

_Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack_

_She says she 'bout to run away and never come back!_

Ella started to freak knew she was pregneat,and she had no money for walked down to her boyfriends saw her boyfriend with another girl!"What the hell!"She screamed at boy looked at walked over to Ella."What?"He asked."I'm pregnat."She said." the daddy?"He stared at him."You,dude.I didn't cheat on you _unlike you_."Ella sneered."Nope.I ain't ready for a baby!And I never said you were my girlfriend."He said stared at him in then ran away to her could imangen what would happen if her mom would get a beating,way worse than the went through the back door and grabbed a bag and started to ran out the house while running."I'm going to run away and never come back!"She whispered.

The three girls ran for diffrent reasons,but for the same kept on running,and all stopped in the same allyway."Why are you running?"They all all smiled."Let's run togather."Max girls nodded in agremment."Where do we go?"Ella asked."It doesn't matter,as long as we are togather."Nudge said.

2 years later,they were in a loving home with their Adopted Mother.

Nudge-She married at age 28 and has had two twins with a man name renuited with her step-dad with police to aressted with Child named her children Angle and Angla in honor of Angle.

Ella-She had her baby 9 months later,and maried a man name James (Iggy) at age never reunited with her Mom or does she wish too.

Max-She married at age 20 with a man name Nick(Fang).She had 3 found her mother 4 years had forgiven her mother and now her mom is in Rehab.

**A/N Hate it?Love it?Tell me!This is my first Song I do a sequel?R&R.**


End file.
